Slugslinger (TF2017)
Slugslinger from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If you ask Slugslinger to describe himself, he'll tell you all about how he'll never turn down a chance to duel anyone, because he knows he'll always win. That is, assuming his Nebulan partner, Caliburst, still has some ammo left for Slugslinger to use to gun down his opponent from a distance. Take that away, and suddenly he's not such a tough guy after all. Funny, that. History Arc 3 Slugslinger participated in a raid on an Autobot city on Cybertron, ending with its incineration. Several prisoners of war were captured by his squad and as they were forcefully marched towards their doom at the smelting pools, Slugslinger engaged in some banter with Triggerhappy, openly mocking their prisoners' fate. The procession was interrupted by an Autobot ambush led by Fortress Maximus, and Slugslinger was quick to take to the skies to avoid the enemy's fire. The rest of his team was swiftly overwhelmed, and their commander, Scorponok, ordered a retreat. |Ring of Hate| Of all their opponents, the Autobots led by Fortress Maximus were the greatest rivals Slugslinger's group had faced off against, and so they were more than a little perturbed when their favorite sparring partners vanished into the night. A foolish interstellar phone call from Zarak, though, led the Decepticons to them on Nebulos. Learning that several of the Autobots were holed up in Koraja, Slugslinger participated in a full-scale assault on the city. In retaliation, Fortress Maximus and four other Autobots emerged, having underwent a binary bonding process. Thanks to the newfound power this upgrade afforded them, the Autobots Headmasters sent the Decepticons into a panicked retreat. |Broken Glass| Nonetheless, the Decepticons quickly managed to take Zarak and his people hostage, and began laying waste to the planet. Scorponok managed to replicate the Headmaster procedure and applied it to his own men. He didn't make Slugslinger a Headmaster but, for some reason, when he was choosing warriors who might need a boost of confidence from becoming a super-charged, gun-slinging Targetmaster, Scorponok did think of him, and Slugslinger was binary-bonded to the Nebulan Caliburst. Slugslinger tested out his newfound might when the Autobot Headmasters, who had previously been taken captive, broke out of their cell. The battle was brief, as the Autobots soon fled to rejoin the rest of their forces. |Brothers in Armor| Slugslinger remained on call with Scorponok's forces after they arrived on Earth. When Highbrow managed to decapitate Scorponok and escaped with his head, Slugslinger was among several Decepticons who pursued, catching up to him just as he neared the Autobots' spaceship. As they forcefully retrieved their leader's head, the Decepticons witnessed several Autobots materialize from the future, leading to some infighting among the Autobots' ranks. Irritated over being left out of the battle, Scorponok's Decepticons were about to join in, only to find themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with them against the time-traveling Galvatron. The alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Slugslinger joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Slugslinger was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Slugslinger and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Peter Cullen reprises his role as Slugslinger. Changes *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. *Slugslinger didn't appear in Cold War! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons